Devour
by Cthulhus-Orchid
Summary: It's springtime in Forks, but what does that have to do with Jacob staying away from Bella? This is a JacobXBella ONESHOT! Rated M for lemony goodness conjured @ 2 AM : Read and Review!


_***Note**__: This is just a oneshot. A dirty, filthy, naughty, fun oneshot. You can guess why it's rated "M". Please mind the rating kiddies! :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own it's characters...but if I did...everyday would probably be like this fanfiction. Just saying.**_

* * *

"Control the Storm"

* * *

The rain splashed ruthlessly against the glass of Bella's bedroom window, and the lightning turned her entire room an electric blue as it flashed dangerously outside.

Bella lay on her side under the covers of her bed watching the storm outside.

Spring always brought about some of the most beautiful thunderstorms. This particular one was like an orchestra of light and sound. The thunder was powerful and the rain melodic as it fell in patters on the roof.

_"I wonder where Edward is right now?" _Bella thought to herself as she sat up, letting the covers fall away.

Edward had went on a trip with the rest of the Cullens to Greece. Carlisle wanted some quality family time.

So, for the past two weeks Bella had been mostly alone. There was Charlie, but he had been working late at the police station because of some locals saying they had seen "large animals" on their property.

Bella smiled, she knew it was probably Jacob and his crew watching out for everyone like they always did.

Jacob had been by to see her a few times, but no where near as often as she wanted.

She had tried calling him, but for some reason he never returned her calls, and when he did come visit and she asked him why; he'd simply say "he was busy" or "forgot".

The rain was now softer, and Bella got up to look out of her window. She was shocked to see a figure down by the tree below her window.

Squinting through the rain, she could make out tanned skin, and dark hair.

Jacob.

Suddenly, Jacob turned and ran off into the forest. Bella knitted her brow in confusion, quickly pulled on her sneakers, and ran downstairs.

Running outside, she chased after Jacob.

The rain was chilly, but nothing unbearable.

Bella winced as she felt her foot sink right into a mud hole, and she pulled her foot out with a "slosh".

"Great," Bella mumbled, and looked around in search for Jacob.

"Jake!" She called.

Bella ducked into the forest. The trees offered a bit of shelter from the rain making it a little easier to see.

Her t-shirt and shorts were soaked, and her legs had spots of mud all over them from the previous encounter with the mud hole.

Bella paused and crossed her arms. Now she was getting cold.

Looking around once more, she decided to give up and was about to turn around when she felt a set of strong, warm arms wrap around her.

Bella jumped in surprised and looked behind her, when her eyes met a pair of chocolate ones, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Jake, scare the crap out of me," Bella breathed.

"Sorry," Jacob said into her hair causing Bella's skin to prickle.

She could feel Jacob's warm chest pressed firmly against her back, and his breath trailed down her neck.

"Why are you out here anyway Bella? You'll catch a cold," Jacob said, "plus, you never know what's waiting to get you out here."

Bella turned to face him, and smiled at him.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Bella said with a laugh and thumped him playfully on the nose.

Jacob laughed and squeezed her tighter.

_"What's with him?"_ Bella thought to herself, and reached around her to loosen his grip on her.

"Jacob Black...touchy feely much?" Bella said nervously.

Jacob shrugged and dropped his hands.

"I needed to talk to you, that's why I came after you," Bella began, "besides, what were you doing? Spying on me?"

Jacob laughed shortly,

"Kind of. Well, I know that bloodsucker isn't in town, so I figured i'd check in on you."

Bella nodded, "Okay, but why haven't you answered my calls, or been by to see me?"

Jacob stretched, with his hands clasped together and raised over his head.

Bella couldn't help but stare at the muscles that rippled beneath her best friend's skin, and couldn't deny that she wanted to touch them...badly.

Jacob cleared his throat, and Bella's eyes snapped up to meet Jacob's, which were full of amusement.

"Enjoying the view Miss Swan?" He taunted and began walking toward Bella in a slow pace with a smirk plastered across his face.

Bella swallowed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about Jake, and you didn't answer my question."

By this time, Jacob was pressed comfortably against Bella, her eyes level with his chest. Jacob flexed his muscles. She could almost feel him grinning cockily above her.

Bella looked up at Jacob, who was, of course, grinning ear to ear.

"You can touch if you want," Jacob teased, and then leaned down and nuzzled Bella's ear then whispered, "I won't tell."

A lump the size of a baseball was lodged in Bella's throat making it hard for her to breathe, much less respond. She could feel the intimate area between her legs begin to tingle with arousal.

_"Uh-oh. Not good. Bad Bella, no..." _Bella punished herself mentally.

Jacob's large hand pulled her hair away from her neck and he bent down to inhale her scent. The warm breath that flowed over her sensitive skin was making standing difficult.

"You never answered me..." Bella said again, her voice shaking.

Jacob chuckled and ran his nose up her neck, and placed his lips against her ear.

"You want to know why i've been away, Bella?"

Bella simply nodded.

"The answer is right in front of you," Jacob continued, his lips grazing Bella's ear, "i'm a werewolf, Bella...and it's spring."

Bella's eyes widened, and she let out a squeak as Jacob grabbed her roughly and pressed his lips to hers.

His lips were soft, but demanding, and Bella was more than willing to give in to him.

Just as she was about to lose all self control, she put her hands against Jacob's chest and pushed him away, backing up into a tree.

"Whoa, whoa," Bella said holding her hands in front of her defensively, "this can't happen, Edward-"

"Isn't here." Jacob finished, and walked up to Bella once again, this time running his hand in circles along her thigh.

Bella's breathing had turned into panting, and the moisture between her legs was beginning to pool. She was obviously aroused by Jacob. That's why he'd been staying away from her, spring is mating season, and he didn't want to make things difficult for her.

But none of that mattered now. Jacob was here, and she was very aroused.

"Tell me Bella," Jacob said running his hand a little higher, "say you don't want this, and i'll fight it. I'll stop."

His hand was now underneath the left leg of her shorts, and inching slowly to her aching arousal.

This was wrong...on so many levels, but Bella couldn't help herself. Edward wasn't giving it to her, and God knows she wants it. Jacob was here offering it.

It would be rude to decline.

Jacob's hand grazed lightly over her panties, and he smiled with victory.

"Well, well...naughty Bella," Jacob said lustfully, "if you said you didn't want this, you'd be a filthy liar."

With that, he pushed her panties aside and rubbed across her clit with his index and middle fingers; causing a moan to elicit from Bella's pink lips.

Bella could feel Jacob's arousal on her thigh.

_"He feels huge." _Bella thought hazily.

Jacob's fingers were rubbing delicious circles on her swollen clit, and his other hand had gone up under her shirt to rub her right nipple through her bra.

Suddenly, Jacob removed his hand and tasted his fingers. This made Bella turn about thirty shades of red.

"Mmm," Jacob growled, licking his lips.

Thunder sounded in the distance, and the rain began to fall once again.

"These clothes have got to go," Jacob said seriously.

He leaned forward to capture Bella's lips, as he began to pull off her shorts. They pooled around her feet and she kicked them to the side.

Jacob then parted for a moment to remove Bella's shirt. The wet material peeled away from her pale skin leaving her in only her bra and panties.

A moan came from Jacob's throat as he gazed at her. He reached around to unclasp her bra, leaving her breasts exposed to him.

The rain drops littered Bella's skin, and ran down her chest making her even more appealing. A single rain drop ran down her breast and settled on her nipple. Jacob leaned forward and sucked the nipple into his mouth, licking the rain away and causing Bella to grasp at his hair.

The feeling of his tongue on her breasts was nothing like she had ever experienced. All that she knew was she wanted more.

As he continued his assault on her breasts, he ran his hands down her hips and looped his fingers in her panties pulling them off.

Bella stood there in front of Jacob. Nothing was hiding any part of her. Jacob stood back to admire her. He'd dreamed of having her since they'd met; now she was his.

"Bella Swan," he said huskily grasping her long hair in his hand and kissing her neck, "i'm going to devour you."

A moan left her throat as he laid her down on the forest floor; positioning himself between her legs.

Jacob took in her scent, nuzzling her light curls with his nose. Then, he stuck out his tongue and licked slowly up her wet slit.

Bella jerked at the new sensation. Jacob smirked when he felt her hands gripping his hair.

He then inserted one finger inside of her, causing her to squirm and groan in pleasure at the new feeling.

Jacob moved the finger in and out slowly as he licked at her clit.

Bella was in heaven.

"Oh, God..." she panted as he inserted a second finger and began to move them quickly.

"God?" Jacob questioned gazing up at her through glazed eyes, "well now you're just flattering me."

Bella moaned loudly in response at Jacob continued.

She could feel a warmth beginning to grow in her abdomen, and she knew she was close.

Jacob could feel Bella tightening around his fingers, and he withdrew them receiving a irritated growl from Bella.

"Don't worry, we aren't done yet," Jacob said in an amused tone.

Bella sat up, grasped Jacob's head, and kissed him roughly. She trailed her hand down his chest, across his stomach, and let it rest on the bulge in his jeans.

Biting at his neck, she lifted her lips to his ear.

"Jacob Black," Bella teased, "what's this?"

She rubbed her hand across his crotch causing Jacob to growl and throw his head back.

"I guess you'll have to find out." Jacob said through a moan.

Bella smirked, and unbuttoned his jeans.

Jacobs erect, and rather large, member sprang out.

Her eyes went wide, and Jacob leaned back, supporting his weight on his elbows to give Bella a better look.

"Like what you see?" Jacob said arrogantly with a sideways smile.

Bella grinned, and grasped his cock in her hand. Jacob sucked in a breath through gritted teeth.

Leaning down tentatively, Bella licked his length from base to tip and sucked lightly on the head.

Pulling her mouth away with a "pop" she looked up at Jacob as she stroked him with her hand. His breathing was shallow, and he was biting his lip.

"You're so cocky, Jacob Black," Bella teased while slowly pumping him with her hand, "i'll just have to put you in your place."

Jacob gazed down at Bella as she leaned down, and took his member into her mouth.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, and grabbed a fist full of Bella's hair as she bobbed up and down on his ridged cock.

Jacob was pretty large, so what she couldn't fit in her mouth, she was working with her hand.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and then quickly plunged all the way back down his length.

Jacob moaned loudly, and pulled roughly at Bella's hair. He was so close to his release; he wanted to cum so badly, but he quickly pulled Bella away.

He rolled them over and pinned Bella to the ground. Her pale skin was stained with mud and her rain soaked hair stuck to her forehead.

Jacob leaned down to Bella's neck and began kissing and biting.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked between kisses.

Bella reached down between them and grasped Jacob's cock in her small hand; Jacob gasped.

"I want this inside of me," Bella said seductively.

Jacob was more than happy to comply. He positioned himself at her entrance, and smirked.

"Then baby, it's yours," he replied, and pushed himself deep inside of her.

Bella arched her back. The feeling was remarkable; painful, but she felt so full.

Jacob paused to allow Bella to adjust to his size.

"Jake," Bella breathed.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Fucking move!" She demanded.

Jacob was surprised. Was this the same Bella? It didn't matter, he was turned on right now, and she wanted it...he'd give it too her.

He pulled out of her, and then plunged himself roughly back into her. Jacob continued this way until Bella was grasping the wet earth beneath her for support as he pounded mercilessly into her.

Then he pulled out all together, and brought Bella to her hands and knees.

"Doggy-style? A bit cliché." Bella teased, and Jacob rammed into her causing her to moan loudly.

"Is that a complaint Miss Swan?" Jacob asked panting as he slapped her ass roughly.

Bella shook her head. All she could do was grunt from the force of his thrusts.

"O-oh, Jake...harder!" Bella screamed, and Jacob grasped her hips tightly, and pounded into her recklessly. The skin of her ass rippled beautifully as his hips slapped against her.

The rain had began to fall in heavy sheets, making their skin slick; and the lightning flashed around them, filling the forest with electric light.

Jacob grabbed Bella's hair and pulled her head back as he continued his assault. Her voice was leaving her due to all of the screams he was causing to spill from her throat.

"Jake, fuck...i'm going to cum," Bella panted.

Jacob reached around to rub her clit roughly. He could feel her muscles tightening around him.

"Jake!" Bella screamed, and her eyes rolled back as she came with such force that color exploded behind her eyelids.

Jacob couldn't hold out much longer. He could feel Bella clamping around him in pulses, coaxing him to release, but he continued.

Bella began to build once again.

"Ah, Jake, oh...god," she moaned

"Bella, you're so damn tight," Jacob sped up with his thrusts, and then trust deeply inside of her.

Bella came again, and it was too much for him. Jacob threw his head back, and with a growl came inside of her forcefully.

Pulling himself out of her, Jacob lay next to her as they both struggled to catch their breath. Not even the rainfall could wash away the heavy scent of their lovemaking.

"Jacob," Bella said panting, "springtime is definitely no excuse to stay away from me."

Jacob grinned, "Well, i'm pretty sure that from now on...springtime will be year round."


End file.
